


Don't Let Go

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Characters - Well-handled emotions, General, War of the Ring, Writing - Clear prose, Writing - Engaging style, Writing - Every word counts, Writing - Well-handled PoV(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo POV.  Drabble, set at MT Doom, just as the ring is being destroyed.  Movie verse.  NO SLASH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

I could just let go of the edge.  Fall, sink into oblivion, end it all.  It would be so easy.  And it hurts so much…

But when I look up, I see his face there.  Anxious, desperate.  Willing me to try.   Willing me to live.

All the pain, it could end here.  It could be gone.  Forever.

I wait for a moment, tottering on the brink of doom.  _No._ I think.  _I can't.  I must try, for Sam._

He is all but pleading me now.  "Don't let go!"  It's  almost a whisper this time.

_No Sam.  I won't let go._


End file.
